


Family is Found in the Weirdest of Places

by Iconically



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Read by a lovely friend, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Spiderman AU, Superheroes, The Children can fight, though thats later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: Tommy Parker has had his powers for about a month, a spider bit him on a school trip. He realises when Wilbur, one of the 3 from Sleepy Boi’s Inc, Is causing minor chaos is probably when it’s best to make his big break. It’s big alright, just not in the way he anticipated.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

Tommy Parker was 6 years old when he lost his parents. He had been sitting in school when he was called to the office. Thinking his mom and dad had come to pick him up he grabbed his bag with a toothy grin and walked to the office. He was confused when he saw a police officer. He understood in a quick second why there was an officer. His parents had died in an accident related to the villain group Sleepy Boi’s Inc. He remembers sitting in that office while Police officers looked for his remaining family, they wouldn’t find any, he had none. All he asked for was to watch what had happened. After a while of begging they allowed him to. He watched that clip 6 times before the police officers arrived to take him to the orphanage. He strangely didn’t process anything related to the SBI, He wanted to be a hero. Not for revenge, what a strange child. That's what everyone said. Tommy Parker was a strange child. He wasn’t mad, He wasn’t sad. Tommy Parker was pushed to carry on. The funeral happened a day later. The expenses were paid by someone who left a note, all it said was ‘ _ My sincere apologies. -WS _ ’ Tommy had never understood who it was.

Tommy Parker was 13 when he ran away from the orphanage. He hated the pitying looks everyone gave him, the conversation the other kids tried to make with him, all relating to the villains. “Surely you must hate them, right?” the answer was no, always. “Why!? They killed your parents!” Tommy just shook his head, The arguments they had over this were long, Miss K was his favourite. She told him stories about The old heroes. However he always wanted to hear about SBI. Miss K finally cracked one day. “You have Wilbur Soot, he’s the one who.. _Yeah_. He has explosions, He’s usually around, causing minor chaos. When he’s out as a civilian-” Tommy cut her off to say “He goes out as a _civilian_?!” Miss K had only nodded with a smile “Yeah, he does. He does street performances. He plays guitar and writes songs. Come back tomorrow, If you’ve been good i’ll tell you more.” Tommy was the best he had ever been that day. Miss K was delighted with him. “You have The Blade-” Tommy cut her off “The Blade?! That’s so cool!” Miss K laughed and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, It’s a cool name. He’s got this sword right? But he can set it on fire. He saved me one time, Wilbur was causing mayhem and He moved me out of the way of falling rubble. He’s very quiet.” Tommy had nodded. They followed the same schedule as the day before, he arrived again the next day and Miss K started telling him more. “The last one is Dr.Za, he’s very smart, He does puzzles and riddles that are left around. For the Heroes! He’s said to have wings that look like a bats wing.” Tommy hadn’t interrupted this time, only nodded. He came back the next day, Miss K was gone. Apparently they had fired her. She left him a gift however, a clue to one of Dr.Za’s puzzles! That very same night he ran away. He found an alleyway that would keep him warm and safe. The next day he went out and found the puzzle. As he was solving it, He didn’t notice himself being watched by a man with bat wings who was perched onto a nearby building. Once he solved it he found a donut left behind him with a note ‘ _ Good Work, You’re very clever.- Dr.Za _ ’ Tommy ate the donut in delight.

Tommy Parker was 16 when he first got his powers. He was on a school trip with his class. He didn’t hate school, but the kids always gave him questioning glances and avoided him. He wasn’t popular. He was watching a clip on Youtube that had Bee, the latest hero, fighting Wilbur Soot. He was impressed, Bee had prosthetic wings that looked like over-sized Bee wings, and he was pretty agile. He wondered how long Bee would stick around. The Teacher at the front began a roll call and Tommy absentmindedly shouted here when his name was called, Then they were getting off the bus. It was a science facility that did some minor experiments, however they were getting to see one of the major ones at the end of the tour, Tommy wondered what that could be. He looked at some weird experiment involving ants while listening to his classmate's conversation “Parker over there is a weirdo.” “Yeah, why is he even at the school again?” Tommy elected to tune into another conversation, the one between the teachers “Apparently one of the experiments escaped..” “What do we do?” “Hope it gets contained in time, I suppose.” Tommy sighed before asking to go to the bathroom. Once he was allowed he walked to the bathroom, quite simply standing at the mirror. He stood there for a minute as a tall man with pink hair stood next to him. The man sighed before saying “Tough day?” Tommy jumped in surprise as the man laughed “Yeah yeah don’t talk to strangers and all, you look down kid.” Tommy nodded before saying “My classmates don’t like me, Think i’m weird.” The man nodded before saying “People say the same about me. I just say fuck em, they don’t know you like you know yourself.” Tommy took in his words before nodding. “Thanks big man!” He rushed out the bathroom, missing the chuckle from the man. He continued with the tour happily, then they got to the major experiment and oH FUCK **IT** _ **WAS SPIDERS**_ -! Tommy took a second to calm down before he explored the room. Noticing one of the things were empty he went to investigate and pulled his hand back when he felt something bite him. It was one of the spiders! He flicked it off in a panic and proceeded to forget about it. That was until he started sticking to walls. His senses were dialed to 11, he suddenly started growing FANGS!? He had super strength… This was it, He could be a _hero_! Tommy could be a hero and make it _BIG_! Tommy hadn’t noticed that day, but the pink haired man put on his mask with a grin and pulled out his flaming sword before going to cause chaos.


	2. His Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Parker finally gets his moment to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems different, it is because i now have a beta reader! They're very lovely and I adore them with my entire heart.

Tommy Parker was in English.   
  
He wasn’t bad at the subject but the teachers hated him with every pencil he broke. But he’s not thinking about that, he can’t not when It’s been a month since that “trip”.    
  
A month to adapt to his powers that is, Tommy’s not gonna lie and say he’s used to them, but he’d like to think he  _ pretty much  _ got the basics down. He’s made a… pretty shitty suit and web-shooters using things he’s managed to buy with spare change. He’s running out of money for food. He’ll have to get a job soon- at the same time as becoming Spider-Man.    
  
That’s the name Tommy decided for himself. Once he was out as Spider-Man he was dropping school. Not that he hated the place! He just couldn’t work, be Spider-Man, and attend school!    
  
He wondered when his moment would be. Could be any second. Then, he heard the bell ring. He sighed in relief and packed up, before leaving the class as fast as he could. As he got outside and began walking, Tommy hummed to himself as he walked down the streets, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the news he could see the news warning of a certain villain.    
  
Wilbur was being broadcasted.   
  
Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, there was no way in hell he was letting Wilbur get away with causing some chaos,  _ minor? _ Maybe. But this was  _ his moment! Today was his day! _   
  


Wilbur was two things. Bored and a villian, he had gone out to bother civilians.   
  
He expected Bee to show up, it was always funnier that way. That’s when a lanky boy clumsily swung in, gaining his bearings he stated cheerily “Sup Wilbur!” Wilbur blinked slowly. Losing his gaze on the people as he spoke.   
  
“Who are you, Spider-Boy?” A grin etched on his face as he spoke. Becoming wider as Tommy yelled in annoyance “Spider-Man!”   
  
Wilbur nodded “Well, “Spider-Man”. Why haven’t I seen you around before?” He taunted mockingly.   
  
“‘Cause I’m brand new!” Tommy defended, albeit a bit hesitant.   
  
“Well then, it’s nice to meet you. Why don’t we have a little fight, see how good you are?”    
Wilbur said, the same cheshire cat's grin on his face.   
  
Tommy grinned, today was  _ “Spider-Man’s”  _ moment chanted in his mind before swinging around Wilbur.    
  
Wilbur sighed “Hey now, that’s a little unfair. Is it not?” The boy shrugged, before landing a kick.    
  
Tommy started a conversation loudly, “So Big Man! How’s your day been?”   
  
“It’s been pretty good.” Wilbur responded smoothly.   
  
“Well I’m about to make it worse!” Tommy exclaimed, enthusiasm laced in his voice, any sense of clunky letters gone.   
  
Wilbur noticed with amusement he seemed to be pretty agile for a new hero, dodging a lot of things Wilbur threw at him. Then when Wilbur finally landed a hit and sent Spider-Boy’s back against the wall with a grunt.    
  
Bee arrived, kneeling besides Spider-Boy. “Hi, Wilbur! Hello..”    
  
Spider-Boy stood up, shakily before pulling his hand out. “Spider-Man! Pleasant to meet you, Bee.”    
  
Bee smiled before saying “Oh? Pleasure to meet you! Shall we continue or..?”   
  
Wilbur waved his hands nonchalantly, a smile kept on his face. “No, No. I’ve seen enough. I’ll see you tomorrow, Spider-Boy and Bee Boy!” Wilbur ran away, laughing as he heard the Spider angrily call out “It’s Spider- _Man_!” He couldn’t wait to tell Phil and Techno.

Tommy was ready to pack it up, after talking to everybody, he was exhausted. When Bee yanked him into an alleyway.    
  
“What is up with your suit? Where did you come from? How does your web work?!” Bee boy questioned curiously.   
  
“One question at a time! My suit is made out of what I can get. Why does it matter where I came from? They work how they work!” Tommy stated, as obvious as day he coughed, hand gripping onto Bee’s shoulder as support, trying to catch his breath.    
  
Bee froze and said “Uh.. you can use my lab if you want, My name’s Tubbo!” Tommy froze. How does he respond to that? He wasn’t planning to reveal himself.   
  
“Show me your lab. We can talk there.” Bee- Tubbo seemed happy. So off they went.   
  
The “Lab” was a rundown building Tubbo had taken over. Tommy scanned the walls before getting startled hearing Tubbo take off his helmet. He held his breath anxiously. Tommy turned around and Tubbo looked 16. Just like him. Tommy sighed before taking off his face mask and goggles.    
  
“I’m Tommy, Tommy Parker.” Tubbo grinned “Nice to meet you! Well, what do you say to a working together? I can upgrade your gear and-!” Tommy laughed.   
  
“Slow down, yeah, we can team up. Help me move my stuff here?” Tubbo nodded. Both boys set out to the alleyway Tommy lived and moved his stuff to the lab. Tommy put on Mellohi, his mother’s favourite song and They began to work. Tommy explaining how he made the suit and web-shooters and Tubbo pitching ideas. They made a pretty great team. In Tommy’s opinion.

Wilbur was not stupid, he’d had gotten home late, so he had been expecting Techno to be upset a tad, but he wasn’t expecting Phil and Techno to be sitting at the table waiting for him.    
  
“Wil. What the hell? It’s been 2 hours!” Phil said, tone reprimanding and questioning.    
  
Oh, he was fucked.   
  
“Well..” Wilbur started, only to get interrupted by Techno, “Get to the point.” he said, keeping his monotone voice.    
  
Wilbur sighed and sat down “There’s a new vigilante. His name is Spider-Man. He showed up today.”   
  
Phil raised an eyebrow and sighed stating “Not what I was expecting, what kind of information did you get?” Wilbur thought before stammering “He’s like a spider. He’s agile, He can shoot webs. He’s really funny. Like man this boy can keep a conversation going! He distracted me and landed several hits and it took me ages to land even one! And-!”    
  
Techno held a hand up “Stop rambling.” Wilbur closed his mouth. Techno said “So there’s another one? _When_ are we getting rid of this one?”    
  
Wilbur closed his mouth, thinking “Let me, - decide in a week, he’s just started, I’d predict him and Bee are going to team up. I want to have fun.”    
  
Techno nods at that “If you haven’t decided in a week. I’m going to, Alright?” Techno declares, Wilbur nods, “Alright.”   
  
Phil felt his watch buzz “Well, I’m going out. You boys want anything?” Phil questions. Wilbur and Techno shake their heads, Phil pulled on his gear including his wings and with a quick goodbye, left. Wilbur dragged Techno to the couch and began to play back the fight.

  
Tommy and Tubbo were trying to solve one of Dr. Za’s puzzles. Mumbling to each other.    
  
“How much money do we have to get dinner?” Tommy said solemnly.    
  
Tubbo sighed “Not a lot, I think we’ll have to make-do.” Unbeknownst to them, Dr.Za was listening.    
  
He got an idea. He shot a clue attached to an arrow at them, before flying off gracefully, Dr. Za would return. When he had returned they had solved it, happily cheering.    
  
Both boys went quiet at the sound of the wind whipping and the feeling of a glare making their hairs stand on end. Hesitantly, they turned around, fists closed with adrenaline high as the blood was pumping through their veins in instinical preparation. Turning around had them greeted with Dr. Za, a dramatic presence with a long black cloak and a menacing plague doctor mask, boxes of food and a bottle of soda in his hands.    
  
Tommy screamed. Tubbo got up in alarm, hands grasping at the messy blueprints.    
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Both of them said at the same time, shakily. They were defenseless without their gear.   
  
Dr. Za started calmly,“Eat, you two are children. Eat.”, offering two boxes of pizza with a hundred pounds taped to the lids of the boxes. He put them on the workstation, before leaving, drawing his wings in the air.   
  
Phil was tired. But, what’s the point of not having fun in a fight, they were just kids they deserved a bit of a break. ( _ He wondered quietly if Spider-Man and Bee Boy gave them breaks, they did work for them, right? That can’t be them. _ ) He did too, Phil thought as he landed in his home.    
  
Said kids were tired too, with stomachs full and pockets heavy, they deserved rest.    
  
Life was good.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! :3


End file.
